


Danganronpa Unknown: Despair’s Revenge

by intellectual_cinnabun



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Danganronpa
Genre: Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellectual_cinnabun/pseuds/intellectual_cinnabun
Summary: Hope’s Peak is back in business with a new set of students to torture. Despair levels are high and poor Shoyo is all on his own.





	1. Day One

There was a cold draft in the small room, his hair falling in front of his eyes. He groaned, sitting up. He looked around. Where was he? Nothing seemed familiar. He stood, searching around the room. Maybe there was something for him to figure out what this place was? There was a small coffee table, on it a piece of paper and a pencil. He picked up the paper. He heard a crackle of static and a disembodied voice started speaking.  
  
“You have a choice to make! Play my game or a bullet through your family’s brains! Choose wisely!”  
  
‘W-What? This can’t be real!’  
  
“You have.. One minute to decide!”  
  
“What’s the game?”  
  
A timer started counting down from sixty.  
  
“You’ll learn after you decide!”  
  
“I want to know what I’m agreeing to!”  
  
“Bullets, bullets, bullets! It’s raining bullets!”  
  
“C-Come on man! What’s the stupid game?”  
  
“Choose quickly! Twenty seconds!”  
  
“F-Fine! I’ll play..”  
  
“Write it on the paper!”  
  
He quickly wrote down that he would play. The timer stopped and a chain dropped from the ceiling. He tried to back away from it. It reached out, locking around his neck.  
  
“L-Let me go..!”  
  
He heard a cackle of a laugh and everything went black. Did he die? No, he could hear voices around him. He slowly tried to open his eyes.  
  
A small girl was standing over him. “I think he’s awake!”  
  
“What..?”  
  
“Finally! Jeez, you were out cold!”  
  
“Who are you? Where are we?”  
  
“We’re at Hope’s Peak! A prestigious academy for the most talented kids in the world! At least, that’s what the bear told me..”  
  
“That bear..?”  
  
They heard someone clear their throat and turned to face a podium. Standing on it was a black and white bear with beady red eyes and a devious grin.  
  
“The name’s Monokuma! I am the principal of Hope’s Peak Academy!”  
  
“Why are we here?”  
  
“You’re here to participate in my game!”  
  
“What game?”  
  
“A killing game, of course! Whichever student kills a classmate and gets away with it walks free! But wait, there’s a catch! During the trial, guess the killer wrong and you all get the knife! Except the murderer, of course.”  
  
“W-We won’t kill!”  
  
“You better start killin’ soon or you’re all gonna get it!”  
  
“Why us?”  
  
“No reason, just wanted to have some fun with the world’s most talented kids! Get to killing, kiddos!”  
  
“Alright, who are the rest of you?”  
  
“Oh, right! In your pockets you’ll find your student handbooks, equipped with your student IDs. Loaning your handbooks to other students is strictly forbidden!”  
  
“Alright then.”  
  
He pulled out his handbook, turning it on. Shoyo Iizuka. Might as well learn who the others are.  
  
“I’m.. Leiko Fujimura.”  
  
“Eiko Fujimura.”  
  
“You’re my brother!”  
  
“Twins.”  
  
“Cool!”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Shoyo stood up, facing a few people.  
  
“H-Hi! I’m Shoyo Iizuka. I think we should introduce ourselves so we can get to know each other a little better.. I’m the... Ultimate Geologist.”  
  
“Yeah, makes sense.”  
  
“H-Huh?”  
  
“Going around everyone, I mean.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, right!”  
  
“Alright then, who next?”  
  
A small girl with pale pink hair jumped up. She was the one who had woken him up.  
  
“My name’s Michi Enomoto and I’m the Ultimate Graphic Designer! Nice to meet ya!”  
  
“I guess you just choose someone to go next.”  
  
She pointed across the room. “That chick! She looks cool!”  
  
“Aight, I’m Hideko Kasai. Ultimate Breakdancer. Call me whatever ya want, I don’t care.”  
  
“I’ll call you a cutie~”  
  
“Hey now.”  
  
Michi grinned. “What’s the problem?”  
  
“Don’t get carried away quite yet~”  
  
“Alright, next person!”  
  
“Aight, how about you?”  
  
He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “The name’s Genki Yasutake. Ultimate Formula One Driver.”  
  
“F-1? Cool.”  
  
He nodded to a girl with white hair and she mumbled something.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“My name is Mei..”  
  
“Talent?”  
  
“I’m the Ultimate Zoologist..”  
  
“Cool! Choose who’s next.”  
  
Mei pointed at another girl and she stammered.  
  
“U-Uh, I’m Asami Gima! I’m the Ultimate Fire Eater!”  
  
“Nice.”  
  
“You go next!”  
  
“Ah, alright. Yumena Wantanabe.”  
  
“What’s your talent?”  
  
“Ultimate Paleontologist.”  
  
Yumena chose a boy who was openly staring at another, practically undressing him with his eyes.  
  
“Kazuo Akagi.”  
  
“And your ultimate?”  
  
“Masochist.”  
  
He edged closer to the other boy. He smiled deviously.  
  
“Uhh, hi? I’m Tatsuo Goya and I’m.. Not interested.”  
  
“Aww, come onnn!”  
  
“I’m the Ultimate Romantic and I don’t want to date you! That’s an accomplishment!”  
  
“Damn.”  
  
Still, he leaned into Tatsuo’s side.  
  
“Who’s next?”  
  
“I guess I’ll go.. I’m.. Kameko? And I’m the Ultimate Cowgirl!”  
  
“Nice, pick someone else.”  
  
“You! You seem cool!”  
  
“My name is Akasuki Ken and I am the Ultimate Spirit Medium.”  
  
“Cool, so, ghosts and stuff?”  
  
“Spirits.”  
  
“Same thing.”  
  
Akasuki sighed deeply.  
  
“Next?”  
  
“I’ll go. I’m Fumihiro Igarashi, the Ultimate DJ.”  
  
“That’s a cool helmet.”  
  
A small emoticon on his helmet screen appeared.  
  
“Thanks!”  
  
“Aww! That’s cute.”  
  
“A-Anyway!”  
  
“Oh, yeah!”  
  
Kazuo was busy drooling over another boy, one who hadn’t spoken a word. He just looked uncomfortable.  
  
“Can someone get him away from me..?”  
  
“Don’t be like that!”  
  
“Please..?”  
  
“Come onnnn!”  
  
“I-I’m good!”  
  
“Fine, but you’ll come around~”  
  
Tatsuo glared at him and he raised his hands in surrender.  
  
“I didn’t do anything! That was all the masochist!”  
  
“I gotta play the field!”  
  
He heard a soft voice from behind him, “Or you could just.. Not be a whore.”  
  
“Say it again~!”  
  
“Whore?”  
  
“God yes~!”  
  
Tatsuo grabbed his arm. “Alright, we’re going to your room.”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“N-No, not to fuck, you horndog!”  
  
“Damn it!”  
  
“Well..”  
  
“Come on! Let’s go!”  
  
“O-Okay!”  
  
And Tatsuo was dragged away. Shoyo blinked a few times.  
  
“Kazuo is.. Weird.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Anyway.. What’s your name?”  
  
“Shusuke Miyagawa.”  
  
“Did we miss anybody..?”  
  
“Dunno.”  
  
A guy in the back raised his hand.  
  
“Oh, sorry dude.”  
  
“It’s alright.. I’m Raiden Noburu, the Ultimate Architect.”  
  
“Cool beans.”  
  
“Can we.. Go to our rooms now?” asked Leiko.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Everything was so overwhelming. Shoyo couldn’t remember anything except what was told to him. But he had a family. He knew that for sure. People probably missed him. People were probably looking for him. Otherwise that bear wouldn’t have threatened him with it.  
  
“Hey rock boy! I got somethin’ to tell ya!”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Monokuma appeared in front of him. “Curfew’s at ten. Better be in your room by then. Dark hours are the best time for murderers! Hope that helps ya sleep at night!”  
  
“Whatever.”  
  
“Sleep well!”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
The bear disappeared and he took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to sleep tonight. But fuck that bear.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first murder has occurred.

The next morning at breakfast, Shoyo anxiously waited to see if someone would be missing. They wouldn’t actually kill, right..? Not today, thankfully. That was good.  
  
Michi looked over, asking in a soft voice, “Hey Shoyo?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Did Monokuma talk to you last night..?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
  
“Did it seem.. Odd to you?”  
  
“I don’t really know.”  
“It seemed like he wanted to put us on edge..”  
  
“It’s probably him just trying to scare us.”  
  
He heard a booming voice shout, “Get out of my face!”  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
“Um.. Genki was pestering Raiden and he didn’t like it..”  
  
“Damn.”  
  
“Get away from me!”  
  
“Dude, just calm down.”  
  
“Just leave me the hell alone!”  
  
“Calm.”  
  
Raiden grabbed Genki’s head with both hands.  
  
“H-Hey! Just leave me alone! D-Don’t do anything you could regret!”  
  
He slammed Genki’s face into the table. Someone rushed forward to try to stop him. Genki was crying at that point but Raiden wouldn’t stop.  
  
“Let him go! You’re gonna kill him!”  
  
“So what?!”  
  
Multiple people were trying to pull them apart. They couldn’t pry Raiden away from him.  
  
“Please, just stop!”  
  
“You deserve this!”  
  
They finally managed to get Genki away from him. He was trembling, sobbing almost violently.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
He took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
“Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
  
He nodded again.  
  
“Jesus, you’re beat up..”  
  
He sniffled, looking down.  
  
“It’s alright.”  
  
“I-It was my fault..”  
  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
  
Genki rubbed his arm and someone patted his back.  
  
“It’s gonna be okay.”  
  
“I-I’m gonna go back to my room..”  
  
“Alright, be careful.”  
  
He nodded as he started walking away. Now to deal with Raiden. Maybe.. If he just spent time away from him, everything would clear up. He just needed to stay away. That would help. Time would help. Hopefully.  
  
No, time wouldn’t help. He was so sick and tired of Raiden pushing him around! It had only been a day but Genki was furious. No one was gonna do that shit to him and get away with it. He cracked his knuckles, smirking slightly. Raiden was going to die today. No one would know it was him. He’d sneak in, get the job done, and sneak out. Easy!  
  
He walked over to Raiden’s room, knocking on the door.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I just had something to say to you.”  
  
“Spit it out already.”  
  
He grabbed Raiden by his collar.  
  
“Nobody gets to fuck with me like that.”  
  
Raiden just slammed his forehead into Genki’s, struggling to break free of his grip. Genki pushed him back, shutting the door behind him.  
  
“L-Let me go!”  
  
“You’re dead, man!”  
  
“Really? ‘Cause I’m staring right at your ugly face!”  
  
At that moment, Genki snapped. He was going to make this as brutal as possible. He noticed a metal fan whirring away in the corner of Raiden’s room and grinned. He had a plan. This would be fun.  
  
“I’m going to slice your face into goddamn deli meat.”  
  
Raiden started sobbing, pleading to be let go.  
  
“It’s not so great to be begging for your life, is it?”  
  
“Genki, please!”  
  
“Why would I let you go?”  
  
“B-Because..”  
  
“Because why!?”  
  
He pushed him a little closer.  
  
“J-Just do it already!”  
  
“What, you aren’t even going to fight for your life?”  
  
“Why should I?! I’m worthless!”  
“Oh?”  
  
“Nobody gives a shit about me so just kill me!”  
  
“...Okay!”  
  
“H-Huh..?”  
  
“See ya in Hell, Raiden!”  
  
He screamed as his face was pressed against the metal blades of his fan. Genki didn’t think twice about it. He smiled slightly. The only issue was the blood. There was so much of it. And he at least had to clean himself off.  
  
Genki ended up taking a shower in Raiden’s room, wearing only a towel as he left to get fresh clothes. What a relaxing time.  
  
“Yo, Genki!” Kasai shouted. “Put some clothes on!”  
  
“Alright!”  
  
“God, guys are weird..”  
  
He just finger gunned at her. He walked back to his room, changing into clean clothes.  
  
“That’s better!”  
  
He winked at himself in the mirror.  
  
“Lookin good! Maybe I’ll get a chick while I’m stuck here! Ooh, which one? Akasuki’s kinda hot.. Is she even into dudes? Eh, who cares, she’ll be into me when she sees me lookin’ like this!”  
  
He popped his collar, smirking at the mirror.  
  
“Fuck yeah!”  
  
‘Should I shoot my shot now? As good a time as any, right? Hell yeah! Let’s go!’  
  
He straightened his tie, jogging over to Akasuki’s room. He knocked on the door, psyching himself up. She opened it slowly.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“H-Hey!”  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“I just wanted to talk to you!”  
  
“Turn around.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“You heard me.”  
  
“O-Okay?”  
  
He turned around and Akasuki nodded.  
  
“Alright. You may come inside.”  
  
“Cool!”  
  
She seemed sceptical as she sat down on her bed.  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“The ceiling.”  
  
“Alright then.”  
  
“Why are you in my room?”  
  
“You invited me in?”  
  
“Why did you want to speak with me?”  
  
“W-Well, uh..”  
  
“Speak up.”  
  
“I just thought you’re really pretty..”  
  
“Is that so?”  
  
“Y-Yeah!”  
  
“..you are quite handsome as well.”  
“Thanks!”  
  
‘I suppose that flew over his head.. Did I do it wrong? Or.. Or he’s just an idiot.’  
  
“I was being flirtatious, Genki.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“It’s okay, I still find you cute.”  
  
He let out the stupidest laugh she had ever heard. She smiled softly. He was like a giant kid. But he was cute so it was okay. Genki heard the curfew bell and shot up.  
  
“I should get goin.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
“I’ll, um, I’ll see you tomorrow.. Babe.”  
  
“Y-Yeah.”  
  
He smiled brightly.  
  
“B-Bye.”  
  
“Bye, babe!”  
  
Genki was about to accidentally commit a second murder. Akasuki buried her face in her pillow. She had never felt like this before. Her face was burning. How did he do that? She would say witchcraft, but Genki was too stupid to attempt anything like that. Goddamn wizard man. He gave her butterflies in her stomach and a burning face, yet he still hadn’t asked her out. So what would she do about it? Silently hope he’d ask her out.. That would be amazing… No, he wasn’t the smartest but he was charismatic in his own way. He was charming and so handsome. She couldn’t wait to talk to him tomorrow.


End file.
